Sea Of Love (Clace)
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Three Part Series: They only have 12 days. 12 days to figure out what was going on between them, and if it was worth pursuing. Clary and Jace never thought they would find someone who could turn their world upside down, but here they both were. Two people, two completely different careers, two hearts that were slowly becoming one. 12 days. Was it enough? Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello my lovely readers! Guess who is back with a new story, not a long story, but a Three Part Story! That's right, ME! :) This idea popped into my head, and although I know I've been slacking on my one shots, I really wanted to created a three part story, and this one hit me, and I knew that I had to write it. My goal is to make this 3 parter max 20,000 words, but who knows, ya'll know I get carried away sometimes :) I have no update schedule, I'll update when I have the time and creative flow. Work is sucking me dry lately, so I only write every now and than, so the updates might be pretty far apart, but who knows, like I said, when creativity strikes, I write!**

 **Let me know what you think and please leave a review!:)**

 **Sea Of Love**

 **PART ONE: The Meeting**

 **Clary POV:**

"Welcome aboard Idris Cruise Liner!" Hodge boomed into the microphone. "We thank you for picking our ship to spend the next 12 days, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask, that's what we're here for." He smiled, although, the people couldn't see that. "We plan to stop in about 9 different places on this voyage, don't be afraid to try new things, trust me you won't be disappointed!" Hodge promptly addressed. "The ship will be departing at half past 1, settle in, take it in, and enjoy your trip!" He put the microphone down and turned to the rest of us.

"Great speech Hodge." Simone smiled to the pan.

"No need to kiss my ass Simon, I already don't like you." Hodge said and I couldn't help but smile. "Now crew, this voyage is going to be slightly different, as there are many on board of the celebrity variety." He explained and I wanted to roll my eyes. Celebrities were the worst. "The schedule will look different than normal as you've been placed to make our special guests feel warm and welcome. They didn't have to pick this ship, but they did, and we are very happy they did." Hodge explained.

"Just tell us where we are boss, and we won't disappoint you." Simon beamed.

"We'll see." Hodge said as he flipped the page over. "Simon, you'll be taking Quarters 1 through 6. Make sure they're all happy, and have everything in their rooms at all times, and make sure their schedules are made to fit all their needs."

"You won't be disappointed Hodge." Simon smiled, but Hodge rolled his eyes, they had a strange relationship, but it was all fun and games in the end.

"Quarters 7 through 12 will be your job Bat. Same rules as Simon, just make sure everything is smooth." He said and Bat just nodded. He was the quiet one, and Hodge loved that about him. "Clary, you'll be stationed in the VIP Suit." He said and I nodded. "The 2 suits have been booked for the same party, but there are multiple people there so make sure their schedules are all perfected."

"Do we get to know who these celebrities are?" Simon asked.

"No. You'll see when you meet them." Hodge said before snapping his book closed. "If any of you get complaints, just jump overboard." He said before walking out of the room.

"He is so pleasant." Simon smiled and I laughed.

"You love pushing those buttons." I said and Simon nodded.

"I guess us three are the only ones with special guests this trip." Simon said and he headed towards the employees floor. "Which is cool. I love being picked for things."

"You just love getting under Hodges skin. I don't know why he picked you. That man loves to torture you." I said and Simon smiled.

"The man can't get enough of me." Simon smiled proudly and I just laughed. I had no idea who I was going to be taking care of for the next 12 days, but I just hope that aren't bitchy, cause I don't want to deal with that for the next 12 days.

 **Time Jump – Later That Afternoon**

 **Clary POV:**

The ship was almost ready for sailing and I was letting the VIP's get settled before heading up to meet them. It wouldn't be the first time I took care of a celebrity, but the way Hodge made it seem was that this particular celebrity was an A List Celebrity, and not the retired, or washed up celebrity that we usually attract.

Simon had been bouncing since he learned all his Quarters were filled and it was show time. Hodge normally never gave him this much responsibility so he wanted to do it right, but he was also kinda nervous he would screw up, but once he was on a roll, he would be good. As long as the celebrity wasn't Celine Dion or something like that. Than it would be a shit show.

I made my way up to the VIP Suits, and I took a deep breath. I've had celebrities before, but this one was different. I don't know why, but it was. I knocked on the door, and I waited for a few moments before the door opened and there stood probably the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen.

"You must be Clary. Hodge told us you'd be coming." She smiled at me.

"And you are very pretty." I said without thinking, and she laughed.

"Thank you, I love your hair." She said as she took a curl in her hand. "I wish I had curly hair."

"In the summer, no you don't." I said and she laughed again. "Are you all settled?" I asked.

"Almost. Would you like to come in?" She offered.

"That would be great." I said as I made my way into the room. Some suitcases were still in the living area, but other than that they looked very well acclimated. "So I have an itinerary for you guys, but you certainly don't have to follow it, and you don't have to like everything on it. If there is something you really want to do, just let me know and I can make it happen."

"That's amazing. Normally our manager books everything for us, but when we booked this cruise, the event planner said he had everything taken care of, but I just want to do as much as I possibly can. I've never been on a cruise before." She said and I nodded.

"I will jam back your trip with everything I possibly can." I promised her.

"My name is Isabelle by the way, but you can call me Izzy. My brothers are in here somewhere, but I lose them all the time." She smiled.

"I can leave these here for you all to look over." I said as I handed her the itinerary. "We set sail at 1:30, and dinner is served between 5 and 7." I explained to her. "Tonight we have a huge party on the front deck to celebrate the beginning of the cruise. VIP's usually have their own space so they have a place of their own, but it's fun. We have music, and dancing, and tons of food. You should check it out." I smiled.

"I think we will. Thank you so much Clary." She looked at me, and I didn't even categorize her as a celebrity, she just seemed like a normal woman.

"I'll let you finish settling in, but if you have any questions, let me know." I smiled. She nodded and I made my way out of the VIP Suit. Although I didn't meet the others, if they were anything like her, these 12 days were going to be pretty great.

 **Time Jump – Dinner**

 **Clary POV:**

Dinner was underway, but I hadn't seen Izzy enter yet. Their table was all ready to go when they got here, so I decided that I was going to get my dinner out of the way. Of course I would be able to eat at the party tonight, but they were serving my favorite tonight, so naturally I wanted to enjoy some.

Simon, Bat and I were all sitting at the same table when I spotted a familiar face. Izzy had walked into the dinner hall followed by an entourage of people. I out my fork down and made my way over to them to escort them to the table.

"Izzy!" I called over and she looked towards me and smiled.

"Sorry we're so late. My brothers took their sweet time getting ready." She said as she pointed a finger towards the crowd behind them.

"There is no need to rush on vacation." I told her honestly, and she smiled. "Let me show you all to your table." She nodded and I led the way. As I pointed to where they were going to be eating, I finally got a glimpse of the brothers she had been talking about, and this family had some very impressive genes. "I'll be over at that table." I pointed to where Simon and Bat were. "If you need anything just let me know." I said and Izzy nodded and I made my way back to the table. Where Simon was looking at me like I had 10 heads. "Is there a problem?"

"Is there a problem?" Simon mimicked me. "Hell yes there is a problem! I get stuck with the bitchiest rich girl I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, and you get them." He gestured towards my table.

"What about them?" I asked curiously.

"You need to step up on your pop culture." Simon said flatly. "That's Isabelle Lightwood, and her brother Alec Lightwood." Simon said like it meant something to me. "Oh my god Clare, they're big time actors. Like huge."

"Okay?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes.

"And their adoptive brother Jace Herondale." Simon continued.

"Simon, I really don't know what you're talking about. They're just people." I said and he rolled his eyes again.

"Jace is the front man of a very successful band, Anarchy of Angels, he's an actor, and a very sought after model." Simon said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't you go ask for an autograph Si?" I said and he threw a grape at me, which made me laugh. "I'm just saying, you're gossiping like a school girl."

"Their parents own one of the biggest companies in the world, and their little brother, his acting career is taking off. He was just in one of the most successful movies of the summer." Simon continued.

"Simon, on this cruise, their just people trying to enjoy their vacation, one that sounds like they've earned." I said truthfully. "I'm here to make that possible. Even if I did know who they were, I wouldn't drool over their presence. They're people, on vacation and I'm here to make it their best vacation ever."

"I know that Clare, I just really don't want to deal with Aline." He groaned and I laughed. I was about to say something when someone tapped on my shoulder. When I looked up, there stood the little boy who was with Izzy earlier.

"Hello." I smiled at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Max. Izzy said if I had any questions to ask you." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm your girl. What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I went to get ice cream, and they don't have any more gummy bears. Do you have any more in the kitchen?" He asked, and the innocence of his question made my heart swell.

"Let me go check. Why don't you go back to your table and I'll meet you over there." I said and he nodded before heading back. I made my way into the kitchen where the ice cream toppings were kept. It was rare that we ever ran out of things on this ship, but gummy bears weren't the biggest hit with the passengers, so we didn't keep them in stock like we kept everything else. And of course, we were all out. "Damn it." I cursed.

"What's the matter chica?" Raphael, the chef, asked.

"A little boy out there wants more gummy bears and we're fresh out." I admitted.

"Ay Dios mio." _(Oh my God)_ Raphael said. "I told Hodge we needed more, but he didn't believe me."

"What do I do?" I asked, wanting to help Max out.

"Aren't there gummy bears in the vending machine in the employee lounge?" Raphael said and I couldn't smother him for being so smart.

"Eres un salvavidas!" _(You're a lifesaver)_ I said to him before running towards the lounge.

When I got there, I swiped my card and bought all the gummy bear packs that were in there. I got back to the kitchen grabbed a jar and dumped them all before heading back to the table Max was at.

"It took me some time, but I finally found some." I said when I got there and his face lit up.

"These are all for me?" He asked as he grabbed the jar.

"Just for you. But don't eat them all in one sitting. That's all we have left on the ship. I'd make them last as long as possible." I said and he smiled before grabbing a little handful to eat.

"I don't think we've had the opportunity to meet." The older version of Izzy said. "I'm Maryse Lightwood."

"Clary. I'll be your cruise ambassador for this voyage." I said as we shook hands.

"Very well, I'd like to go over the itinerary with you if that's alright. We'd like to make a few changes." She said.

"Of course. We can do it after dinner if you'd like." I offered.

"That would be great. I'll see you at 6:30 in our suit." She said. I nodded and let them get back to their dinner. I had about 30 minutes to go before that meeting.

 **Time Jump – Itinerary Meeting**

 **Clary POV:**

I was on my way to meet with Maryse to go over the itinerary. I didn't know what she was going to change exactly, but I was prepared to lay out every single option so that everyone in their family would be happy. I knocked on the door, and it opened immediately to reveal the smiley face of Max.

"Hi Clary." He beamed.

"Hey there Max." I said as I stepped in.

"Mom is in the office." He said before rushing back towards the couch to watch TV. I made my way to the office and knocked again.

"Come in." I faintly heard and when I opened the door, there Maryse sat. "Thank you for coming Clary."

"Of course. Anything to make your vacation as enjoyable as possible." I said as I took a seat.

"Your itinerary looks amazing, but I'm afraid Robert, my husband, and I won't be able to enjoy all of these things as my children will." She stated. "Of course we will do some activities, but we have some unexpected work that needs to be handled."

"Of course." I said.

"I would like you to keep the most family oriented excursions in the itinerary, add some kid friendly ones for Max, and the older ones can do whatever they find enjoyable. Knowing them though, it will most likely be something on the boat. They aren't the adventurous type." Maryse explained.

"Is Max the adventurous type?" I asked.

"Oh yes. That boy will do anything." She smiled.

"So if your older children aren't up for a certain excursion, I can take Max on it anyway?" I asked, wanting to know my boundaries.

"Absolutely. I think he'll have fun on just about anything you take him on. As long as it isn't anything dangerous." She said and I nodded. "Jace might be the only one who will tag along, but I wouldn't hold my breath on that one."

"Of course." I said.

"I understand there are activities on the boat almost every night." Maryse said and I nodded. "Obviously my older ones don't have a curfew, it would be pointless to tell a 27 year old what time to go to bed, but Max shouldn't be out later than midnight. He gets grumpy when he's hit his limit, and I'd like to avoid that as much as possible."

"No problem Maryse. Most of our ship activities don't go later than 11 anyway." I reassured her.

"Perfect." Maryse smiled. "That's really all I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'll make the adjustments, and you'll have it by tomorrow morning." I told her before standing up.

"Thank you Clary, for everything you're doing for my family." She smiled.

"It's no problem Maryse. Have a great rest of your night." I said. With a simple nod, I made my way out of her office. I was walking towards the door when I heard Max.

"Bye Clary!" He cheered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bye Max!" I called back as I walked out the door, but was surprised when I hit a wall, or what I thought was a wall. "I'm so sorry." I said as I looked up to be mesmerized by golden eyes.

"Take a picture sweetheart, it'll last longer." The voice said, and that brought me out of the bubble I was in a moment ago.

"Like you're that important." I scoffed as I backed up a bit.

"Please, any girl would be lucky to be where you are right now." The cocky voice said again.

"I don't think luck is how I would put it." I said rudely. "If you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I said as I pushed passed him.

"You're Clary, right?" I heard the voice say and I stopped and turned around.

"That's me, and you are?" I asked.

"Seriously? You don't recognize me?" He asked, slightly amused until he realized I really didn't. "Wow. I'm not used to this." He laughed.

"What, not being recognized?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That, and not being bulldozed by screaming fans." He laughed. His life was something I couldn't comprehend, and would never want to be apart of. "I'm Jace Herondale."

"Nice to meet you Jace, but I really do have places to be." I said as I turned around and made my way towards the employee office. I thought I heard him call after me again, but I didn't bother turning around to find out.

 **Jace POV:**

Well that was odd. After Clary practically sprinted out of the hallway, I made it into the room where Alec and Magnus were on the couch watching TV, and I could hear Izzy in the shower singing incredibly off tune. I made my way into her room and took a seat on her bed as I looked over the magazines she brought.

"What the hell Jace!" I heard her scream and when I looked up she was only in a towel.

"What?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Why are you in here?" She asked.

"I just met our cruise ambassador." I said and Izzy smiled.

"Isn't she great?" Izzy beamed. "The first time I met her, she was just so nice, and not super creepy like most people when they meet us."

"That's the thing Iz, I genuinely don't think she knows who we are." I said and Izzy looked confused.

"Really?" She asked.

"I had to introduce myself." I laughed, and so did she. "I don't know the last time I had to do that."

"That's kinda nice though. It's nice to be treated like a person." Izzy admitted and I nodded in agreement. It was quiet for a moment before a wet towel hit me.

"What the hell Iz?" I asked when I threw the towel on the ground.

"Get out so I can change." She said and I nodded. "And get ready. There is a party on the deck tonight, and we're going."

"Why?" I asked. Not feeling it at all.

"Because it'll be fun, and Clary will be there." She wiggled her eyes at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked and she laughed.

"Because I know you, and a girl who looks that good never slips past you." Izzy said before shutting her door in my face. She wasn't wrong, but I don't know anything about Clary, what makes her think anything would happen?

 **Time Jump – Deck Party**

 **Jace POV:**

I sat in the VIP section while the party raged on. Everyone looked like they were having a great time, but I wasn't into the party scene these days. After the last party foul I had, I've given it up for a while. Alec and Magnus were enjoying their time, and Izzy was over talking to some dude who looked like a complete douche, but they weren't my problem.

Thankfully there was security at this thing, because there have been girls standing at the front of the VIP section since I showed up, and knowing that they couldn't bother me was a fantastic thing. I wanted to rent a villa on a beach, where I wouldn't be bothered for my vacation, but Maryse insisted we go on this cruise. It wasn't a terrible idea considering we haven't spend proper time as a family in a long time, but just being with each other would have been a little nicer.

"Mr. Herondale?" I heard and when I turned, there stood a guy in glasses.

"Yes." I asked.

"I was wondering if you needed anything else." He asked.

"Where is Clary?' I asked without thinking.

"She had other things to do. I'm Simon, she asked if I would keep an eye on you." He said and I nodded.

"I do have a question." I said and he nodded. "The other VIP people, they aren't allowed up here right?"

"You're the only VIP party we have on the ship for this trip." Simon explained. "Quarters 1 through 12 have their own section where they can gather."

"So that girl with the crazy eyes isn't allowed here?" I asked as I nodded towards the girl. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"No. She is not allowed anywhere near VIP." Simon laughed. "At least you aren't her Cruise Ambassador. I'm drowning over there."

"Sucks to be you man." I said honestly and he nodded in agreement.

"Let me know if you need anything." He said before walking away. For the rest of the night I couldn't help but scan the crowd to find that bright red hair. Maybe Izzy was right, but I would never tell her that. All I knew was something about that girl was different, and something I wasn't going to give up on.

 **Time Jump – Late Night Cruise Walks**

 **Clary POV:**

There was something about a quiet cruise ship that never got old to me. Listening to the waves hit against the sides, and the calmness of the atmosphere that gave me so much peace that it made me forget about life's troubles. It was also the time of the night where I let my terrible habits out. I've been trying to quit smoking for years, but I never seem to be able to put it down when I get stressed.

"Those things will kill you." I heard from behind me, and I was so startled I dropped my cigarette over the ship.

"I just started that one." I said as I turned around and there stood Jace.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were that easily startled." He apologized as he made his way towards me. I took out my pack and grabbed another before lighting it. "Seriously, those things will kill you." He said again.

"I'm well aware. I can't seem to quit." I said honestly.

"I'm not much better." He laughed as he took out his own pack.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black." I laughed.

"My family thinks I have quit, so I just do it when they aren't around." He admitted.

"Simon wants me to quit too. Tells me it's an unattractive quality in a woman, and that's why my last relationship didn't work out." I laughed and Jace looked at me.

"That's kinda mean." Jace said and I shook my head.

"It actually was the reason my last relationship didn't work out, but I was also okay with that because he was a dick." I admitted. "As far as Simon goes, he just tries every excuse in the book to make me give it up. That was one of the nicer ones he's used on me."

"I guess I can understand that. Women don't like when I smoke either. They don't like the taste when we make out." Jace said and I laughed.

"I agree. It's a gross taste, and if I didn't start so young I wouldn't need it, but it's been part of my life for so long, it's a security blanket at this point." I admitted.

"How long have you been smoking?" Jace asked.

"I had my first cigarette when I was 14, and I've been addicted ever since." I admitted.

"Damn. That's young." Jace said and I nodded. "I started after my band took off, and it became a way to relieve stress."

"My mom was a big smoker, so I just stole from her purse all the time. I think she knew, but she never said anything to me about it." I told him." For my 16th birthday she bought me my first pack, and it became like our own little tradition to have a night smoke together at 3 am on our porch."

"That's so weird." Jace admitted and I laughed.

"My mom was never the kind of mom who disciplined me." I said. "I don't think she believed in it, and since she started smoking young as well, I think she thought it would be hypocritical to tell me not to."

"I can see her point." Jace said.

"But here I am, 24 years old and I smoke a pack a day." I took another puff.

"Some people smoke 3 packs a day, so I think you're doing a fantastic job." Jace said and I laughed. "So you're 24?" Jace said and I nodded. "I just turned 25." Jace stated.

"Happy belated." I said and he smiled.

"So why a cruise ambassador?" He asked and now it was my time to laugh.

"I got a degree in fine arts in college, but it was always my dream to travel, but I didn't have the money to do it on my own. Simon jokingly said something about working on a cruise ship, and I ran with it, dragged him along with me, and we've been here for almost 4 years." I explained.

"Do you like it?" Jace asked.

"I absolutely love it." I smiled at him. "I get to travel, and make peoples vacation spectacular. Plus I get paid for it. It's a win/win/win situation in my opinion."

"I get it. My job allows me to do everything I've ever wanted." Jace said.

"I've been told you're in a band." I said and he looked at me.

"You really have no idea who I am?" Jace asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm more into reading than watching TV, and I like podcasts more than music." I admitted.

"I think you're the first woman I've ever met that shares my love of podcasts." He said and I laughed. "But my band took off after high school, and we kinda made it big fast."

"That's amazing. I bet it's everything you hoped for." I said and he nodded.

"It's definitely my dream, but it's given me more than I ever expected." He admitted.

"You mean the acting and the modeling contracts?" I asked and he looked at me.

"So you do know who I am?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Simon told me all that at dinner." I admitted.

"I don't think I've ever met someone who was so uninformed about pop culture before." Jace laughed, and I had to admit, I kinda liked the sound of it.

"Call me old fashioned, but I didn't grow up with a TV in my house, so I found other ways to pass the time, and I just never saw the need to buy a TV." I admitted and Jace nodded. It was odd how easily our conversation flowed.

"I hate TV mostly because of all the gossip that's spread about my family." Jace admitted. "It's none stop lies, and I wish they had better things to talk about."

"They do, and frankly more important things, they just chose to fill the air with bullshit." I said and I saw Jace look at me.

"You are so right." Jace said and I smiled.

"I know I am." I said confidently, and Jace rolled his eyes with a smile and took another puff of his cigarette. "I have a proposal for you."

"Clary, we just met, this is moving too fast." He said and I couldn't' help but laugh.

"As flattering as that is, you aren't my type." I said, although completely false, but the shock on his face was worth it. "Kidding, I don't have a type, but I do have a serious proposal for you."

"I'm listening." Jace said.

"Let's try to quit together." I said as I tossed my cigarette overboard, a few seconds later Jace did the same thing. "If we have the need to smoke we meet out here."

"How will I know though?" Jace asked.

"Because smokers always know." I said and Jace nodded.

"And what happens if we fail?" Jace asked.

"We have to do something we're afraid of." I said and I saw Jace thinking about it.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal." Jace said as he stuck out his hand and I grabbed it to shake it, and the electric force that moved through me was strong.

I didn't want to pull away, but I had too.

"I better get to bed." I eventually said.

"Yea, our day starts early tomorrow." He said and I laughed. "Our cruise ambassador must be a morning person, because I don't normally get up before noon."

"The early bird gets the worm Mr. Herondale." I said and his smile could light up anyone's day, especially mine. "Have a good night." I said before walking back towards my room. There were some people you meet in life that just understand you and are meant to be in your life. I had a feeling Jace was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO: The Trip**

 **DAY ONE:**

 **Jace POV:**

"Jace!" I hear someone cheer. "You gotta get up, we're going snorkeling today!" The voice continued to go on, that's when I recognized it as Max.

"I'm awake." I said groggily, as I yawned and sat up.

"Barely. Come on, we have to meet Clary on deck in 15 minutes." He said and that perked me up. I grabbed a bathing suit and my sunglasses and met Max and Izzy ready to go at the door.

"You're coming too Iz?" I asked, kinda shocked.

"I figured I'd try it." Iz said. "Plus, I said I would try new things on this trip, and I plan on sticking to that."

"I'm proud of you." I said honestly. Knowing how stuck in her ways Izzy could be.

"Good, now let's go before I chicken out." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Did Alec and Magnus pass?" I asked as we made our way to the front deck.

"Yea. You know how fearful Alec is of the open ocean, and Magnus has been snorkeling before, so he wanted to spend the day with Alec." Izzy explained.

"You would think those two have only been dating for 6 months, not 6 years." I laughed and Izzy smiled.

"Yea, but it makes me want a love like that." Izzy said adoringly, and I had to admit, they were a great example of love that's overcome a lot.

"I can't wait to go snorkeling!" Max beamed as we made our way over to the other crowds of people. I spotted Clary almost instantaneously. It was impossible not to when her hair was as bright as it was.

"I see Clary." I said as I weaved through the people, Max and Izzy behind.

"Glad you all decided to come!" Clary glowed when we got closer to her.

"Snorkeling seems fun." Izzy smiled, but I could tell she was kinda nervous about the whole thing.

"It's a lot of fun, and if you don't really get the hang of it, there will be professionals in the water with you." Clary explained and Izzy just nodded. I don't think that helped her any. "Well, we're about to be assigned to boats. If for any reason you guys want to come back, just let me know and we can end the day early."

"What time are we supposed to be done with this excursion?" I asked curiously.

"The excursion itself ends around 2, but we'll be super close to the coast so we normally explore the town and have a late lunch." Clary explained.

"Sounds fun." Izzy smiled, and so did I. Any excuse to spend more time with Clary, I'm all for.

"Boat 21!" A man called out.

"That's us." Clary smiled as we followed her to the boat. We all got in, and I strapped Max into a life vest. "We don't need these when we snorkel, but until we get to the spot, we have to wear them. Safety precaution." Clary explained as we all got ours on.

The little boat ride to the snorkeling sanctioned area was a little longer than I imagined, but it was a beautiful day out, and I was actually pretty excited about doing this, and experiencing it with both Max and Izzy. When the boat finally stopped, Clary took off her life vest, and we all followed suit. We weren't the only boat out here, but we all weren't very close, which gave us the illusion that it was only us.

"So, there will be many schools of fish down here, and other sea life. Don't be scared. They are more scared of you than you are of them." Clary said as he handed out the masks. "You can return to the boat at any time, and take as many breaks as you'd like."

"Let's go!" Max cheered as he put his mask on and jumped into the water. Sometimes his adventurous side was a little alarming, but at least the water wasn't crazy deep. I put my mask on and jumped in after him. The colors below the water were amazing, but I couldn't stop myself from staring at the other beautiful creature under the sea.

 **Time Jump – A Few Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Snorkeling had been amazing, but I couldn't wait to explore the town for food. It was my favorite part of excursions. Immersing yourself into another culture was one reason I loved working on a cruise ship, and it was also the best way to get authentic food.

"So we have about 3 hours until we have to be back on the ship for dinner." I explained to the group. "What would you like to do?"

"I'm hungry." Max said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm hungry too." I agreed.

"I also hear some music." Izzy said, and that's when I heard it also.

"So lunch and some live entertainment?" I asked and they all nodded. Max and Izzy were in front, Izzy protectively holding onto Max's hand as they walked towards the town. Jace and I were behind.

"I had a great time today." Jace said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Same. I love excursion days." I admitted and he smiled.

"I can see why. It's something different, and it's kinda exhausting." Jace said and I nodded.

We made our way through the village and ate their local food. Everything was so delicious and the music was so entertaining, when the time came to leave, I really didn't want too. But I also didn't want the ship to leave with us, so as we walked back towards the ship all Max could do was talk about how awesome today was, and I couldn't agree more. Today was probably one of the funniest I've ever had on an excursion and I knew it was because I got to spend the day with Jace, Izzy and Max.

We got back on the ship and I had to go check in with Hodge. I was kinda glad to be having some space from Jace. There was something about him that got to me. I mean, I've only known the guy for a few days, this was abnormal right? It must be. A little space is what I need.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

I haven't seen Clary since we got back on the ship. I knew she had to talk to her boss, but I found myself looking for her as much as possible. It was weird. I've known this girl for a day, or two and she's already all I can think about. There was no rhyme or reason behind it, all I knew was that when I saw her, I was in a better mood.

I tried playing a board game with Max after dinner, but I was distracted. I tried to write my feelings out in the form of a song, but I was confused by my feelings, and my intrigue by Clary it just didn't make any sense. So I decided a walk was what I needed, and when I saw that bright red hair on the deck, I instantly felt lighter. Than I saw the smoke.

"You didn't even make it a day." I said and she jumped a little.

"I was hoping you wouldn't find out." She said as she flicked it overboard.

"But as you know, smokers always know." I said and she looked at me.

"So you came out here for a smoke?" She asked and I laughed.

"No. I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk." I admitted and she nodded. "Now, what is Clary afraid of." I said and she sighed.

"Give me your best, and I'll tell you if it scares me or not." She said and I nodded. I had to really think about this, but I would come up with it.

"Deal, but I need some time to think." I explained. "How about I let you know tomorrow night? Same time, same place?" I asked and I could tell she was thinking about it.

"Okay, you got yourself a deal." She said and we shook hands. We stood there for a few more moments enjoying the sound of the ocean. I didn't know what I was going to have Clary do, but if I meant I could spend more time with her, I'm all for it.

 **DAY TWO:**

 **Jace POV:**

Today we didn't have an activity today, but Robert and Maryse were free, so we were going to be having a family day. I was happy they were actually going to spend time with us on this vacation, but I also knew that meant I would be spending less time with Clary.

Izzy, Max, and I made our way to the pool first. Maryse and Robert agreed to meet us there, and Alec and Magnus were coming a little later. Max was in the pool playing with a bunch of other kids, while Izzy and I sat there and watched. My eyes were automatically roaming to see if Clary was anywhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" Izzy asked from beside me.

"Is it weird that I miss her?" I said, not even caring that it sounded so cringy.

"No. Sometimes people just click." Izzy said and I nodded. "Have you seen her yet today?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Since its our family day, we don't technically need her." I said and Izzy nodded.

"You'll see her soon though." Izzy said but I just continued to look around the deck. It was weird that I felt such a strong bond with Clary already, and I've only known her a few days, but maybe Izzy was right, maybe some people just click. And maybe that was Clary and I.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

Since it was dinner, I was expecting to see Clary from a distance, but from where I was sitting, she wasn't at the staff table. Since I only met Clary a few days ago, I had no idea if this was a normal thing, but something in me told me that it wasn't. But I also didn't want to be a creep and ask other employees.

As I absentmindedly moved the food around my plate, I saw the one guy Simon, make his way over to the table. The last time he did this, he told us where Clary was, so I was kinda hoping that he was going to do the same thing this time around.

"Good evening, how has your day been?" Simon asked.

"It's been wonderful." Maryse said with smile. "It's been a long time since we did anything as a family."

"That's wonderful to hear." Simon said back.

"I haven't seen Clary all day, is she alright?" Maryse asked, and I was happy she decided to ask that question. Same answers, less creepiness.

"Unfortunately Clary is under the weather. She should be up and back to work in a day or two." Simon explained.

"Tell her we hope she gets better soon." Maryse said and Simon nodded.

"If you need anything else, just let me know." Simon said before walking back to his table. Tomorrow was an excursion day, but maybe I would just skip out on it and find Clary.

 **DAY THREE  
Jace POV:**

"Alright, so todays excursion is a day at the beach, and I'm all about it." Izzy said as she got ready.

"A beach is right up my ally." Alec said, and Magnus agreed. Max was naturally excited to do anything, even the mundane.

"I think I'm gonna opt out of this one guys." I said and they all looked over at me. "Just not feeling it today." Alec and Magnus nodded, no questions asked, but Izzy had that look on her face, but I didn't pay it any mind.

They all got ready and made their way to the deck where they would be taken to the beach. I waited until most of the people on the ship were gone before I started exploring. I had no idea where Clary was staying, but I would find out. That I was sure of.

After about an hour of walking around this ship, I saw and employee walk out of the employees only, and figured maybe that's where their rooms are as well. I caught the door before it closed, and made my way through the hallway. This was definitely where they stay, I just had to find Clary's room.

As I was walking, I heard someone cough from behind the door. Now, I could either walk by because that was a coincidence, or I could open the door and potentially find Clary. I chose option two. I knocked, and opened the door to see Clary in bed, blankets piled on top of her, with a cup of steaming hot tea on the bedside table.

"Jace? What are you doing here?" She asked, and than coughed.

"I heard you were sick yesterday. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I admitted as I shut the door and made my way over to her.

"I should be find by tomorrow." Clary said and I nodded and pulled out the chair. "You don't have to babysit me. Go on the excursion."

"I can go to a beach any time." I said and she dropped it. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm good." Clary said and I nodded. It was quiet for a moment.

"Wanna listen to a podcast?" I asked, remembering how much she enjoys them.

"Sure." She smiled. I pulled my phone out and began playing one I had been saving to listen to later. Clary closed her eyes, but I knew she hadn't fallen asleep. Weirdly enough I came prepared to hopefully be able to just sit and spend time with Clary, so I pulled out my song-writing book and began writing whatever popped into my head. Naturally it was about Clary, but it didn't matter. It was probably the easiest song I've ever written.

 **DAY FOUR**

 **Clary POV:**

I was feeling so much better today, and I couldn't wait to get back to work. It wasn't an excursion day, but Maryse had me book this day for a much needed family day. When she first told me she didn't know how much time she would be able to spend with her family, I was sad, but this was the second day on the trip they were having a family day, and I was happy they were enjoying their vacation.

What I did for this little family day was reserve a rock climbing wall for them, VIP only, and than a nice lunch up on the top deck, followed by VIP tickets to our on ship entertainment, a American Idolesque competition. Now, I know Jace is a very popular musician, but it's probably been awhile since he got to experience something like this. People showing their raw talent to the world, and I hope he enjoys it.

"Knock knock." I said as I opened their suit. "Is everyone ready?"

"I'm so ready!" Max yelled, and I could feel the energy coming off him.

"Speak for yourself. I'm terrified." Izzy said and I smiled.

"We have some of the best rock climbers on this ship. You're going to love it. I promise." I said and she nodded. "Now, I'll walk you over there, and than I'll see you all for lunch." I smiled and they all nodded.

We made our way over to the VIP rock climbing section. I could hear Max talking so happily about this activity. Since my first meeting with Maryse, I knew that there might be some resistance from the older ones, so I tried to make the activities as Max-centric as possibly because I knew he would do everything, and I wanted him to have fun. We made our way to the wall and I turned to face them.

"I hope you all have a great time. I promise, you'll love it once your done." I smiled. My eyes flickered to Jace, who was looking at me. I tried not to blush as I looked away. "I'll see you all later." I said before walking away. I finally caught my breath and regained myself. This was my job. I had to keep repeating that over and over again in my mind. Jace was a great guy, but on this ship, he was a job, and I had to be professional about it.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

I left the Lightwood's about two hours ago, and I had to admit, not spending the day with them was weird. Maybe I was getting too attached, but there was something about being away from Jace that left me feeling a little bit incomplete. It was something I wasn't expecting, but I had to squash it. Now.

"You okay Clare?" I heard Simon ask.

"Yea. I'm good." I said.

"You look conflicted, and that grape is now dead." He said and I looked at my plate. I had completely squashed the grape.

"Sorry." I said as I put my fork down.

"Does it have something to do with a certain rockstar?" Simon asked.

"No. Maybe. I don't know." I said rapidly.

"Explain." He said and I sighed.

"I like being around him." I said. "I actually missed his presence today." I laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with that." Simon said.

"He's going to be off this ship in 7 days." I said.

"So? Don't ruin this voyage overthinking, just have fun." Simon said and I nodded. Maybe he was right. Maybe I was overthinking things.

 **DAY FIVE**

 **Jace POV:**

Hiking. Not one of my top options for fun, but Clary would be there, and I would do just about anything to have more time with her. Izzy, Alec, and Magnus all opted out of this excursion. No shocker there. Max and I were all geared up ready to climb whatever mountain we were taken too.

We made our way to the deck where we spotted Clary. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was always the most captivating person in the room to me. I didn't know what it was about her, but she was special.

"Hey, boys. I'm guessing you're the only two joining me today?" Clary laughed when we got to her.

"Nature really isn't a Lightwood thing." I admitted and she smiled.

"A smaller group is actually better." Clary said and I nodded. "But we should get going because I don't want to be stuck on that mountain when it gets dark." She said and Max and I both nodded. We got off the ship and made our way to whatever hiking destination we were headed.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

Hiking actually wasn't that bad. Not something I would do for fun, but something I didn't necessarily hate. Max was completely wiped out after our long and exhausting day. When we got back to the ship he didn't even want dinner, he just wanted to go to bed. Which was rare for that kid, but today was pretty exhausting, so I really didn't blame him.

"I had fun today." I said to Clary as we walked along the deck.

"I'm glad. I know hiking isn't for everyone. It's the one excursion that people tend to back out of, but I'm glad you liked it." Clary smiled.

"I wouldn't hike every day, but it was something different." I said and she laughed.

"I only hike on excursions. In my off time you'd never catch me hiking." She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. I didn't realize that we had made our way up to my room until we stopped right outside my door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Possibly. It's calling for rain, so tomorrow might be wash." Clary said and I nodded. "Have a great night Jace."

"You too." I said and I watched her walk away. I sighed and walked into my room where everyone was relaxing and watching TV. I went straight to my room and got in the shower hoping that I would get the chance to see Clary tomorrow.

 **DAY SIX**

 **Clary POV:**

I was right. It started pouring in the middle of the night, and it hasn't stopped. All ship activities have been cancelled, and I was taking that opportunity to stay in my cabin and catch up on some reading. Although I loved the excursions and the activities the ship always had, I was grateful when we had rainy days because it meant I could take the day to do what I wanted to do.

I was warm and snuggle in my bed, hot tea on my nightstand, the sound of rain hitting the porthole, and I was just about to start reading when there was a knock on my door. I sighed and got up, expecting it to be Simon, who rarely lets me stay in and just relax, but I was completely caught off guard when Jace was standing on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled.

"I wanted a cigarette, but I figured instead of having one, I'd come find you." He said as he walked in.

"How did you know I'd be here?" I asked and he smiled.

"Come on Clary, you love staying in on rainy days." He said and I was a little shocked that he knew that about me.

"Why aren't you doing things with your family?" I asked.

"Maryse and Robert are both busy with work today, so everyone is just doing their own thing." He said and I nodded. He picked up my book and started flipping through the pages. "Haven't you read this one before?"

"How could you possibly know that?" I asked as I grabbed it from him.

"The binding is already worn." He said and I looked at it.

"So what?" I asked and he laughed.

"Want to finish our podcast?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Sure." I said as I put the book back on the drawer and sat down on my bed. Jace got it ready on his phone, and connected it to the speaker I have in my room. After he hit play he got comfortable on my bed. I don't know how long we were listening to it before I felt my eyes start to droop. Before I could stop myself I was lowing my head onto his shoulder, and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

 **DAY SEVEN**

 **Clary POV:**

Yesterday was a mistake. I can't believe I fell asleep on Jace and we proceeded to sleep in the same bed together all night. What the hell was I thinking? I can't be doing that with the people who I'm working for. It can never happen again. That was a promise.

Thankfully it was still storming so activities were cancelled. Maryse had let me know that they were going to be having a family day today so I wasn't really needed. I was thankful that she didn't need me. I needed to start keeping my distance from Jace. Things were bound to get complicated, and I didn't need that in my life right now.

I spent the rest of the day with Simon listening to him talk about how horrible the girl is, and I couldn't help but laugh. He always ended up getting stuck with the crazy ones. It was pretty amusing.

I had caught Jace looking at me couple times when we would be in the dinning hall, but I tried my best to ignore him. It was hard. He was captivating, and I found myself wanting to be around him. It was infuriating, and I just had to do my best at making sure he knew things had to be kept professional. After all, in 5 days he'll be off this ship, and we'll never see each other again. I just had to keep reminding myself of that.

 **DAY EIGHT**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary has been distant since the day we both fell asleep listening to that podcast. I don't know what happened, or what I did wrong, but not being around her or talking to her was killing me. Every time I tried to get her alone, or just talk to her, she had something to do.

Today we had an excursion, and it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Clary. The whole family was coming out on this one, it was just a simple trip into the town we had docked at, so I planned on getting Clary alone so I could figure out what happened to our friendship.

 **DAY NINE**

 **Clary POV:**

I can't be around Jace anymore. There is so much temptation when I'm near him, and I don't want to get heartbroken at the end of this voyage. It's something I wouldn't come back from, and I need too protect myself, and I knew how to do that.

"I don't understand Clary." Simon said once I told him. "How will this solve anything?"

"Being around him makes me want him." I admitted. "It's only a couple days."

"I don't know how this will solve anything Clary. You're running away." Simon said.

"I need this Simon. I need to protect myself." I said again and he sighed.

"I'll talk to Hodge, but because it's me I doubt he'll switch us." Simon said and I hugged him.

"Tell him it's because I'm uncomfortable, and he'll do it." I said and Simon nodded. "I really appreciate this Simon."

"Running isn't the solution Clary. I hope you know that." Simon said and I nodded. I knew it wasn't the answer, but it's the only one I had at this moment, and I was going to use it.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

I haven't seen Clary lately, and I was starting to think she was avoiding me again. At dinner I was looking all around the dinning hall for that recognizable red hair, but I couldn't find it anywhere. When I saw Simon walking towards our table, I had a feeling he was going to tell us that Clary was sick again.

"Hey guys, how is everything?" Simon asked.

"Everything is just wonderful." Maryse said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Simon smiled. "I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm here instead of Clary. Our assignments have been switched. I'll be your ambassador for the remainder of your voyage." He explained. "If you need anything, please, let me know." He finished before walking away.  
I couldn't believe it, and why would they switch them so close to the end? There was only one person who could give me the insight to what I need, and I think I knew exactly where I could find her.

"Excuse me." I said to my family before I left the dinning hall. I made my way to the part of the ship where Clary and I used to meet. When I got there, sure enough there she was, and I made my way over to her. "Thought I'd find you here."

"Here I am." Clary said and I looked at her, but she wasn't looking at me.

"Why did to switch with Simon?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"He was miserable with Aline. I felt bad so I thought giving him the last couple days of the voyage was the least I could do." She said, but something in me didn't believe it fully.

"You're hiding something Clary." I pointed out and she groaned.

"What do you want from me Jace?" She asked, annoyed.

"I want the truth." I said.

"Fine? You want the truth? Here it is." She basically yelled. "Every single time I'm around you, I forget that I'm working. You've become more than a client to me, and it has to stop."

"Why is that such a bad thing?" I asked.

"Because I want you." She said so honestly. I didn't allow her to continue anymore, because my lips were on hers, and nothing has ever felt more right. We were lost in each other, and I didn't want to be found. When we broke apart, we were both breathless. "And that's why I had to switch." Before I could say anything she walked away. But there was one thing I was sure of, Clary was someone who I cared about, and I don't think that would ever change.

 **DAY TEN**

 **Clary POV:**

Last night was a huge mistake, and yet everything in me couldn't stop replaying the kiss over and over again in my head. That was the exact reason that I wanted to switch with Simon. I knew that once we crossed that bridge, we would never be able to return, and now I'm more confused than ever.

Since it was one of the last days, the passengers got to do whatever they wanted. Thankfully Maryse wanted to spend the day as a family, so I didn't have to run into Jace. Our lives were way too different to ever work out, and I knew that, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Hey Clare." I heard and when I looked up, there was Simon.

"Hey Si." I said and he sat down next to me.

"Why do you look so upset?" He asked and I sighed.

"Jace found me last night." I admitted. "And we talked." I took a deep breath. "I may have admitted a few things, and than we may have kissed."

"May have?" Simon asked, and I sighed.

"Okay, we did kiss." I said honestly. "And it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had, and now I'm confused."

"What are you confused about?" Simon asked.

"What it is about him that makes me want him so much." I admitted and Simon gagged, which made me laugh.

"Too much information Clary." He said and I smiled.

"Why is he so different Si?" I asked.

"Some people just are Clary." Simon said. "There are people out there, who for some reason just make sense when it comes to being in your life. Jace is clearly that person for you."

"I shouldn't have let it get this far." I chastised myself.

"Things happen Clary." Simon tried to reassure me. "Just talk it out. This voyage is almost over, and you need to figure it out before we dock." I nodded, cause I knew he was right. I need to talk to Jace, and we needed to figure whatever this was out before we docked.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Jace POV:**

The day was finally over, and Simon told me that Clary wanted to talk. Being away from her all day was killing me, and after she left last night, all I wanted to do was clear the air, and have an adult conversation about what happened between us.

I couldn't run away from my family fast enough, and when I made it to the deck where Clary and I frequently met, I was happy to see her silhouette standing there waiting for me. I made my way over and stood next to her.

"Things on this ship always seem easier until you realize that it can't last forever." Clary said after a few moments of silence.

"Could it be that sometimes things are just easier to begin with?" I asked and she looked at me.

"And some things are just complicated no matter what." She said and I nodded.

"Is that what's got you so worried?" I asked.

"I'm not worried Jace." She said. "I'm scared out of my mind." She admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before, and we come from totally different worlds." She said.

"That doesn't always mean things are complicated. Sure there will be obstacles, but that doesn't make it impossible." I said honestly.

"Kissing you was probably the worst thing that could have happened." She said and I had to admit, that kinda hurt. "Flirting, and admiring from a distance, or even our nightly talks, or listening to podcasts is one things, but kissing makes it intimate, and that's when things get complicated."

"Clary, for the next two days, just pretend you're a girl on a boat, and I'm a boy. That's all that matters." I said and she was quiet.

"Ship." She said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"This is a ship, not a boat. If I've taught you anything, let it be that." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm a boy on a ship, and you're a girl on a ship." I corrected. "That's all we are. Lets enjoy that." I said and she nodded. She looked back at the ocean before she leaned her head on my shoulder. We had two days left together, and all I wanted was for it to be simple.

 **DAY ELEVEN**

 **Jace POV:**

After my talk with Clary last night, I felt like we were in a good spot. It didn't help that Simon was now our cruise ambassador, so I didn't even see Clary as much as I wanted too. I found Simon on the ship and I made my way over to him.

"Simon." I said and he turned around.

"What can I do for you Jace?" He asked.

"Can you tell Clary to meet me on the deck?" I asked.

"Which deck? We have a lot." He asked.

"She'll know." I said and he nodded before walking away. This was my last night with her, and I wanted to make it count.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

When Simon told me Jace wanted me to meet him on the deck I was nervous as hell. He might have asked me to pretend he was just a boy on a ship last night, but lets be real, he was far more than that, and part of me couldn't forget that.

I made my way over to the deck and Jace was already there. I took a deep breath before I made my way over to him. He looked amazing, just like he always did, and I tried to commit it to memory before he left for good.

"Hey." I said and he turned around and smiled.

"Hey. You have a good day?" He asked.

"Aline is a nightmare, and I'm impressed Simon lasted as long as he did." I admitted and he laughed.

"Only one more day." He said and I nodded. I was about to say something when his lips crashed onto mine. Shocked, but willing, I gave in and I don't know how long we stood there, but when he broke the kiss his golden eyes pieced into mine. "Lets get out of here." He said and I nodded. I took his hand and led him to my room. I don't know why the hell I was doing this. Maybe it was because I knew I would never see him again. Maybe it was because I really liked him and he really liked me and that's all that mattered right now. Maybe it was because I was tired of fighting my feelings. But when we got back to my room, he kicked the door shut before he slammed me against it. "Are you sure?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes." I moaned when het got to the sensitive spot on my neck. He ripped my shirt off, and I ripped his as well before I could sabotage this whole things with my logical thoughts. In this moment, this was right, and that's all I was thinking about right now.

 **DAY TWELEVE**

 **Clary POV:**

The ship was docking soon. It was the end of this voyage, but all I could think about was last night. The way Jace and I said goodbye to each other, and the way that I would never be the same after it. Keeping my distance was impossible, but life was taking care of that for me this time around.

"Hey Clare, Hodge is giving the farewell message soon." Simon said and I nodded. "You okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine." I said and he gave me that look. "Seriously, I'm good."

"You and Jace work everything out?" He asked, and my stomach got butterflies just by his name.

"Yea. Everything is taken care of." I said and he nodded before leaving. I took a deep breath before closing my suitcase and making my way to the employee lounge. When I got there, Hodge started speaking.

"Well team, this was one of most successful voyages, despite how many times we got rained out. It is always a pleasure working with you, and I hope we get to do it again really soon. Well, not with you Simon." Hodge said and everyone laughed.

"It's always a pleasure Hodge!" Simon called out, and the laughter continued.

"Make sure all the passengers get off, and that they have everything they came with!" Hodge ended the meeting and we all went about our days.

 **Time Jump – Docking**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace asked me to meet him on our deck before the ship docked. We were about 10 minutes out, and I made my way to the deck. When I got there, Jace was already there, hands in pockets, pacing.

"Hey." I said and he spun around.

"Hey." He said and I made my way over to him. "So this is it."

"I guess so." I said. All I could think about was last night.

"I want you to know Clary, everything I felt on this ship was real." He said and I smiled.

"Same." I said and then it was quiet. I looked back and noticed we were almost docked. "Where are you going after this?" I asked.

"Some down time before I have to be in New York for some press." Jace said and I nodded. "What about you?"

"I'll probably just chill at home until another voyage comes around." I admitted.

"Will it be soon?" Jace asked.

"Who knows. I'm hoping it's the Alaskan cruise this time. I've only been on one of them before, and I'd like to go back." I admitted, and he nodded.

"Welcome back to LA!" Hodge said over the loud speaker and I sighed.

"We're back." I said and Jace nodded. "Have a great rest of your life I suppose."

"Goodbye Clary." Jace said. He kissed my forehead and than left. I shut my eyes, willing the tears to go away. He wouldn't see me cry. He couldn't. When I turned around he was gone, and I guess that was how it was always meant to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE: The Reunion**

 **Clary POV:**

"Why don't you just go after him?" Simon said as we got ready for our next cruise.

"Because Simon, we're two totally different people, and it won't work." I sighed. "On this ship, it wasn't complicated, but out there, out there it is complicated." I explained.

"Listen, love is always complicated. Doesn't matter if it's between two blue collar workers, or an international rock star and a cruise ship worker." Simon said. "If you're happy, go for it."

"It doesn't even matter anymore Simon. We're off for another 12 day voyage, and he's out there touring the world with his band and has millions of girls fawning over him on a daily basis. He'll move on. They always do." I blabbered.

"Having girls fawn over you isn't an accomplishment." Simon said.

"And you would know how?" I teased, but that's only because I hate uncomfortable conversations, and this is one of those uncomfortable conversations.

"Stop trying to change the topic." Simon said and I sighed. "You know how much joy people get from the love of others and loving someone else. Unconditional love is something everyone searches for, whether it's on purpose or accidental. Yours happens to have happened accidentally, but that doesn't make it any less profound or unconditional."

"How do you know its love Si? What if it was infatuation, or just a simple crush?" I asked and he laughed.

"Because I know what a crush looks like. I have them all the time. What I've never experienced was unconditional love. What you two had, even if it was in a span of 12 days, was something you can't fake, and sometimes you can't even replicate." Simon explained. At that moment, the horn sounded.

"Let's just get through these 12 days, and if I still feel the same way when the ship ports, I'll do something about it. I promise." I said and Simon knew I never went back on my promises.

"You have yourself a deal." Simon said and we shook on it. Thankfully there were no more celebrities on this cruise, so I was just a regular cruise ambassador for everyone. I had a long 12 days ahead of me, but I was going to use them to my advantage and figure out what was best for my happiness, if Jace and his crazy world would cause my happiness, or obliterate it.

 **Simon POV:**

Getting Clary to agree to think about what her life with Jace could be was an accomplishment in and of itself. She was a very stubborn person, but I knew what was best for her. I've known her forever. I know when she deserves happiness, and she deserves this happiness.

But I wasn't going to do this alone. Clary wasn't the only one who got slightly close with a VIP on that trip.

Max and I were like cut from the same cloth. We liked the same things, and that little dude was hilarious to hang out with. It also helped that getting close to that little guy got me slightly closer to his sister. That was a shocking friendship that I had no idea I was capable of. Women like her, don't hang out with guys like me, but people surprise you sometimes, and that's exactly what Izzy did.

Since they left, we've been in contact. She tells me Jace is miserable, but hiding it very well. I told her Clary was upset, but trying not to let it get to her because that's how she deals with things. But we had a plan. We had a pretty amazing plan that I crossed my fingers that it would work. And if Izzy knew that I was thinking about our plan, my phone went off.

 ** _From Izzy:_**

 ** _Talked to Jace's manager, and he set up a show for them in Honolulu for August 23_** ** _rd_** ** _. Thought it would be perfect for her birthday! Can't wait to get these two love birds together!_**

Having a girl as amazing as Isabelle Lightwood texting me was something I never thought would happen, but I couldn't wait to set this plan in motion. I couldn't wait for Clary to get everything she deserved.

 ** _To Izzy:_**

 ** _Can't wait to see how she reacts. Thank you for helping me get everything in order. I couldn't have done it without you!_**

I sent her the message and waited a few moments to see if she would answer me. I didn't want to get on the ship and miss her text.

 ** _From Izzy:_**

 ** _Wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else!_**

Izzy was a rare woman that didn't exist very often, and even if this friendship between us doesn't last forever, I was grateful that it lasted as long as it did.

 **Time Jump – Three Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

This cruise around the Hawaiian Islands was one of my favorite cruises to be apart of. I loved every voyage we went on, but this was by far my favorite one to go on. It was 12 days of pure warmth and sunshine.

Today was a chill day because we had an excursion yesterday, and we're going to explore Honolulu tomorrow, so as the people all took the day to enjoy it with their loved ones, I got a day to relax myself. I wasn't in the mood to be with a lot of people. Tomorrow was my birthday, and it's always been a little sore spot since I was a kid, so I wanted to get all the moodiness out of my system now so that tomorrow I wasn't in such a pissy mood.

Thankfully I had an amazing book to read, and all the time in the world to read it. I'm a pretty fast reader, so taking the whole day to read an entire book wasn't abnormal for me. I was about halfway through when someone knocked on my door. I got up to see who it was, and naturally when I opened the door, Simon stood on the other side.

"You can't seriously stay in your room all day Clary." Simon said.

"Why not? It's a relaxing day. That means relaxing." I said as I made my way over to my bed.

"Because we're in Hawaii Clare, and we have so many activities on the ship!" Simon said and I rolled my eyes.

"We've been to Hawaii before Si, I've seen it, and I love it, but I also love this book." I said and he laughed.

"I know you're sulking because tomorrow is your birthday." He said and I sighed. "And I also know you've read that book before, so that's not an excuse."

"But I love this book." I repeated, and he picked it up and threw it across my room.

"It'll be there later tonight, when we're done having fun. Get dressed. Preferably a swimsuit, and meet me on deck." He said before he left my room. I picked my book up and put it on my nightstand, and got dressed. Simon was always the one who picked me up when I was down, and I knew he had my best interests at heart, so doing this for Simon wasn't annoying or anything. I knew he had a day planned for us, and I was actually excited to see what he had in store.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow**

 **Jace POV:**

We got into Hawaii last night and I was excited to play here. Hawaii wasn't one of our normal venues to play, but I was excited. I didn't know how many fans of ours were there, but I guess we would see when we got to the venue.

My manager told me that this was Izzy's idea, and although I was kinda surprised that she had this idea in the first place, I was pleasantly happy that she wanted my band to expand it's horizon's and play in abnormal places, and let everyone hear our music.

"Yo man, we're gonna head to the beach and check out the venue, wanna join?" My one band mate asked.

"Yea. Give me like 5 minutes." I said and they nodded. Once they left I went to look for my suit. It was really nice being in Hawaii. I've never been before, and I was looking forward to seeing these amazing beaches everyone raves about.

Once I got my swimsuit on, I met with the rest of the band and we went to the beach. Shockingly enough, we had a lot of fans in Hawaii, and we got stopped a bunch, but we never minded that considering they made our career what it is today. The beaches were beautiful, and the weather was absolutely perfect. But as I saw a ship passing far off the coast, my mind couldn't help but wonder. I had no idea where Clary was at this moment, but part of me wished that she was right here with me, I think a part of me always would.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

Simon was right. As per usual. I had the best time today, and I couldn't wait to visit the island tomorrow. I would try my hardest to forget the fact that it was my birthday, and just enjoy the sand, the sun, and the people. The culture that was found in every little crevice of Hawaii was my absolute favorite part about this voyage, and I was going to soak up as much as I possibly could.

"Hey Si, I think I'm gonna head off to bed." I said once the exhaustion of the day hit me.

"Give me like 20 more minutes." Simon bargained.

"Fine, 20 more minutes." I said and he got the biggest smile on his face. Simon ran away, before coming right back and blind folding me. "I did not agree to this Simon." I joked, and he laughed.

"I promise, you'll love it." Simon reassured me. He lead me forward and I had no idea where I was headed. I couldn't hear much, just the ocean hitting the side of the ship. One of my favorite sounds. "Alright, we're here." Simon said.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes." Simon said and I took the blindfold off, only to be shocked.

"Surprise!" They cheered as they made their way over to me.

"Izzy, Max! What are you two doing here?" I asked, excitedly as I engulfed them both in a hug.

"Simon mentioned that you aren't the biggest fan of your birthday." Izzy said and I glared at him, but he only shrugged. "Max and I wanted to come to try and make it a little bit better."

"That's really sweet of you." I said honestly. "How long are you here?"

"Only until tomorrow. We have to get back to our family." Izzy said and I nodded. So much of me wanted to desperately ask how Jace was doing, but the more logical side of me kicked in. It wasn't my business how he was doing.

"Well, we have an excursion on the island tomorrow, why don't you two get some sleep, and we'll be up bright and early tomorrow to start." I suggested and they nodded. We said goodnight and watched Izzy and Max walk away. I turned towards Simon and punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Simon asked as he rubbed his arm.

"For telling her I hate my birthday." I said and he nodded. I wrapped my arms around him after and gave him a hug. "Thank you for inviting them. It means a lot."

"Women. I'll never understand the mood swings." He said and I faked pumped to hit him and he flinched which made me laugh.

"Goodnight Simon." I said and he smiled.

"Night Clare." I turned around and made my way back to my room. I couldn't believe Simon got them to come here, but I was happy that they were. My birthday has never been my favorite, but maybe this year it won't completely suck.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow**

 **Jace POV:**

"You ready for the show tonight?" Alec asked me.

"Of course." I said. I was always ready for a show. "Do you know where Izzy and Max are? I haven't seen them since yesterday."

"Oh, they're around." Alec said very vaguely.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked and he laughed.

"Izzy had something to do, and asked if Max wanted to tag along." Alec than said. "They'll be at the show tonight."

"I should probably get to rehearsal than." I said and Alec laughed.

"You think?" He said and I flipped him off. I went into my room and got changed before heading towards the make shift backstage where we were playing. I couldn't wait to play tonight, but I would be lying if I said that a part of me felt a little lost still.

 **Time Jump – Later That Night**

 **Clary POV:**

"Where are we going you guys?" I asked as I was being dragged against my will somewhere.

"It's a birthday surprise." Izzy laughed.

"I hate my birthday, and I hate surprises." I warned them but they continued to laugh. As we got closer to our destination, I could hear the hoards of screaming people. I had no idea what was going on. "What the hell is going on?" I tried to scream at Simon and Izzy, but the noise was just too loud. Before I knew it, I had stopped being pulled, but Simon and Izzy disappeared into the crowd. "Great." I murmured to myself before looking at the screaming group of girls next to me. "Hey." I called to the one who turned towards me. "What's going on here?" I asked.

"Anarchy of Angels is performing, and it's free!" She practically screamed, but my blood ran cold.

"Those sneaky bastards." I whispered to myself. I tried to make my way through the crowd to find them, to let them know just how much trouble the two of them were in.

 **Jace POV:**

I could hear the screams from the fans outside, and that alone was enough to calm my nerves. I loved playing for my fans, it was one of the reasons I loved my job so much. They were the reason I get to do what I love, and I would forever be grateful for that. I heard a slight knock on my door.

"Come in." I called, and before I knew it Izzy was there, but she wasn't alone. "Simon?" I questioned and he waved. "What are you doing here?"

"This is one of our stops on the voyage." Simon simply said.

"Our?" I asked and he nodded.

"Clary's here." Izzy said and my jaw dropped. "Somewhere out there."

"You left her in the audience?" I asked, completely shocked.

"She didn't want to come, so we thought leaving here there alone would make her more willing to stay." Simon offered.

"What the hell are you two up too?" I asked.

"You're miserable." Izzy said.

"And so is Clary." Simon added. "So we thought that maybe you should have a chance to figure things out."

"There is no figuring things out. We ended things on that ship. That's what needed to be done." I said, but I felt no truth behind the words.

"And I know you better than that Jace." Izzy said. "I know you're hurting. I know leaving Clary behind was one of the hardest things you've ever had to do, and maybe it was the right decision at the time, but maybe it's time to reevaluate your plans, and be happy again."

"Iz…."

"No." She cut me off. "You've had a hard life, and you found someone who makes you genuinely happy. Why aren't you fighting for that? For her?"

"Because I don't know if I have the ability to make her happy." I admitted out loud for the first time. I sunk into my chair. "I've been so cynical for so long, what if I can't make her happy?"

"I've known Clary my entire life." Simon said and I looked at him. "She didn't have the greatest life growing up." He admitted. I knew that. She had told me bits and pieces of her life. "But I've never seen her so happy. When you're around her, she's beaming with happiness. You may have been cynical before, but maybe it's because you haven't found the right person. Maybe Clary is that person. Why not fight for that until you can't fight anymore?" He asked, and I sighed.

"I don't want to hurt her." I said. "I know my life isn't the easiest, and I don't want that to ruin her."

"She's s tough girl." Simon said. "Trust me, she might take a little time to get adjusted but it won't scare her away, and she'll fight like hell to make it work."

"What do I do?" I asked and they both smiled.

"We have a plan. Just go out there like you planned, and leave the rest up to me." Izzy smiled and I nodded. I got up and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Iz." I said and she smiled.

"You deserve to be happy Jace." She said and I nodded. "Come on Simon, time to make our plans a reality." She said before leaving. Before Simon could leave, I grabbed his arm.

"Watch out for her." I said to him as I pointed towards Izzy.

"Oh – we're not – it's not like that." He stumbled.

"But it will be." I said. "Izzy gets what she wants, but she's vulnerable with people she likes, so don't break her." I warned. He nodded before leaving the room. I took a deep breath, and heard the call for the start of the show. I had no idea what I was going to say to Clary, but I was ready.

 **Clary POV:**

I couldn't find Simon and Izzy anywhere and I was about to leave when I heard the music start. I wanted to see Jace so desperately, that I stayed. When he appeared, the place went nuts, and I couldn't help but smile. He looked better than he did before.

"Thank you for coming out Hawaii!" He said in to the mic. "We're Anarchy of Angels, and we can't wait to rock this place." He began to play the guitar, and before I knew it, he was singing, and his voice was like butter.

 _"All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand in *Hawaii with my toes in the sand_

 _Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh_

 _She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that wouldn't wanna tell you about no"_

The rest of the song was literal music to my ears. He was so much more talented than I truly expected. Of course I listened to his music now, but hearing it in person was so much more amazing, and I couldn't help the pride that swelled up in my chest.

"Alright everyone, so this is our first time in Hawaii, and we have to say, this crowd is one of the best we've ever performed in." Jace said and the place erupted. "Every show we like to invite one lucky fan up on stage with us, so be on the look out for our security detail, and one of you lucky ladies, or gents will accompany us up here." The place was buzzing. Trying to find the security that would hopefully pick them. "This next song is called, Torn." He said and the place went nuts. I really can't describe what it's like. They seem to be getting louder and louder as they say anything.

The song was amazing, but I already knew it would be. I was so focused on their performance, but I was pulled out of my trance when I felt a hand on me.

"Would you follow me miss?" The big burly man said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really." I said, not wanting to go up.

"We insist." He said.

"I'll take her place!" Many girls yelled, but a part of me didn't want them up on stage with Jace.

"Okay." I finally said and I was guided backstage with the men. We were waiting in the wings and my palms were sweating. How was he going to react? Would he want to see me? Oh god, what if he has a girlfriend? I would have heard about that right? Everything was flying through my head. Every single way this could go.

"Let's see who the lucky fan is!" Jace called through the mic, and that's when my stomach dropped. I took a deep breath, and before I could think I made my way out on stage. When my eyes locked with Jace's, I was expecting to see so many different emotions, but what I didn't expect to see was contentment. Almost like he knew this was happening. He made his way over to me, and before I could blink, his lips were on mine, and I was lost in him. Just like I always was when he kissed me. I was completely focused on Jace, that I totally forgot where we were until he stopped kissing me and I heard the screaming fans.

"Shit." I whispered and Jace laughed.

"Talk after the show?" He asked and I simply nodded. He kissed my forehead before I made my way backstage. There stood Simon and Izzy and they were both smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm gonna kill both of you." I hissed, but they both smiled.

"I'm sure you all are wondering what that was." Jace laughed into the mic. "Let's just say, she's a very important person in my life. I let her go once, and I'm not making that mistake again." He said and my heart started pumping so fast in my chest.

 **Time Jump – After the Show**

 **Jace POV:**

I was so happy the show was over. Not saying it wasn't important, but knowing that Clary was waiting for me made me want to end it as soon as possible to talk to her. I knew kissing her would be a bit much, and I planned on waiting, but I couldn't help it. Once I saw her, I couldn't help myself. I'm sure Maryse won't be too happy, but I only cared about Clary at this moment. Everything else can wait.

"She's in your dressing room." Izzy said once I got off stage. I made my way back, and when I opened the door, Clary was sitting on the couch.

"Hey." I said, and she smiled.

"Hey. Great show." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could come." I said being polite. I didn't really know where to take this conversation.

"In all honesty I had no idea where they were taking me." She laughed. "All I knew was that Simon said it had something to do with my birthday gift."

"When's your birthday?" I asked curiously.

"Today?" She said it like a question.

"How come I didn't know?" I asked.

"I hate my birthday." She shrugged. "I've never really celebrated it." She said and I knew it was a sore subject so I dropped it.

"I'm sorry about the kiss." I said and she laughed. "I just didn't know what to do. I saw you, and I needed to kiss you."

"It's okay." She said. "Maybe you just needed to get it out of your system."

"I know you heard me after you left the stage." I said and she turned away from me. "I let you go once Clary, and I'm not doing it again."

"We live totally different lives Jace." She sighed. "It won't work."

"How could you possibly know that? We haven't even tried." I argued.

"On that ship everything is simple. But out here, everything gets complicated, and I liked us simple." She explained.

"We can still be simple Clary." I explained. "The best nights I've ever had were talking to you on that deck, and nursing you back to health in your room. I wouldn't trade those nights for any Hollywood party."

"But the media will destroy us." Clary sighed and I made my way over to her and took her hands in mine.

"Not if we don't let it." I said. "Half the reasons celebrity couples break up is because those tabloid sell lies, and the other half is because they aren't real solid couples. But I've never felt more of a connection to anyone, than I do you, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know you are. I'm scared too, but I'd rather face this together, than go one more day without you Clary. I love you." I said so honestly, and when she looked up at me, her eyes were teary.

"I love you too." She said and nothing else mattered in that moment.

"I will do everything in my power to keep our personal lives out of the media. We'll have Maryse hire more security, and get more tabloids in our pockets so they don't publish stories about us." I said and her eyes widened.

"You can do that?" She asked and I laughed.

"We currently own 4." I said.

"Which ones?" She asked.

"The ones who posted the most about my band, or Izzy and Alec." I said. "We like to keep our lives in our own hands."

"You really want to try and make this work?" She asked.

"No, because I know it will work." I said and she laughed.

"Always so cocky." She teased.

"But you love it." I said and she blushed.

"I do, and I love you." She said. I could listen to her tell me all day long.

"I love you too." I said and I pressed my lips to hers. "Happy Birthday my love."

"Best birthday I've ever had." She said and I pulled her into me. I planned on making every birthday even better from here on out.

 **Time Jump – A Few Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"When do you port in LA?" Jace asked me as I was about to get back on the ship.

"In a couple days." I said, and he nodded. "You sure you want to do this?" I asked again, and he laughed.

"More than anything Clary. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'm due for a new adventure." I admitted. "And what better adventure than touring around the world with you?"

"You're amazing, you know that right?" He said and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You tell me every day." I said and he pecked my lips.

"Clary, we gotta go!" Simon called from the ship.

"I'll see you in a few days?" Jace said and I nodded. We kissed one more time before we broke apart. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said before leaving, and getting on the ship. As the ship was leaving the port I watched Jace fade away. I sighed, and Simon pulled me into a hug.

"You'll see him soon." Simon said and I smiled.

"I've never had to leave someone behind before." I admitted. "It's a weird feeling."

"Soon you'll be wishing you could take a break." He laughed and I elbowed him. "Just kidding. You're going to have an amazing time on tour. Just don't forget us little guys." He mocked.

"You won't be a little guy much long Mr. I'm Seeing Isabelle Lightwood." I said and he actually blushed.

"We aren't seeing each other. Not officially anyway. We have a date when we get back." Simon said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Who would have thought." I said as we watched the sun set. "You and me, getting dates with the two most desirable people on the planet?"

"You didn't get a date Clare, you got a whole future." Simon said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I did get a future." I admitted. "A pretty damn good one."

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Jace POV:**

"Thank you Berlin! You were fucking amazing!" I yelled into the mic one last time. The band took our bows and we headed off stage. It was our last show of the tour, and I couldn't wait to just take some much needed time to myself, and Clary. Don't get me wrong, being on tour with her was absolutely amazing, but there was very little time we got to relax, and I was looking forward to that the most. I made my way to my dressing room where I found Clary passed out on the couch. She's been extremely tired lately, and I didn't blame her, touring takes everything out of you. "Baby?" I questioned when I kneeled down and started rubbing her back. A few minutes later she woke up.

"Is the show over?" She asked as she sat up.

"We just ended. How long have you been asleep?" I asked and she yawned.

"I think I fell asleep during Sweater Weather." She said and I laughed.

"So you've been asleep basically the whole show?" I asked and she smiled.

"I couldn't keep my eyes opened. I tried." She explained.

"It's okay. You need some rest. Hopefully you get enough on our vacation." I said and she smiled.

"I can't wait to just lay on a beach in Fiji." She smiled and I pulled her into my lap.

"I can't wait to have a bungalow all to ourselves." I kissed her and she giggled into my lips.

"Oh! I got you a gift." Clary said as she got off my lap.

"What for?" I asked and she smiled and handed me the bag.

"Because your tour is done, it's almost Christmas, we've been together for a year." Clary rattled off. "There are many options. Pick your favorite." She laughed.

"I'll go with our anniversary. That's always my favorite." I said and she smiled. I unwrapped the gift and she had gotten me new earpieces for shows, but they said something on them. "My daddy rocks." I read and I looked at her. "You're pregnant!?" I pretty much yelled and Clary laughed, and nodded. "When did you find out?" I asked as I pulled her back into my lap.

"Last week when we were in London." Clary explained. "I felt awful, and than I realized I missed my period. When you were rehearsing a made an appointment and I found out."

"How far a long are you?" I asked with my hand on her belly and she smiled.

"Almost 3 months." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I can't believe you're having my baby." I said and Clary laughed again.

"I can't believe I'm carrying your baby." She admitted and I pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you more." She said and I laughed.

"Not possible." I told her and she kissed me again.

It was incredible how one event can change your life forever. I had no idea going on a cruise would lead me to the love of my life, and the future mother of my children. To be honest, I never thought I'd have a family. But knowing that in 9 months I would have my own child, and knowing that Clary would be by my side the entire time made me the happiest man in the world. People say you find love in some of the most unexpected places, and they're right. I never thought I'd find a love at sea.

 ** _The End_**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Sweater Weather or Torn. I just happen to love those songs so much!**


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Soooooo, because i can never just leave a story alone, i have made some bonus chapters for you all! i hope you enjoy!**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **Time Jump – Ten Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"Hey! Leave your sister alone Jackson!" I yelled at my 10 year old son once I heard the arguing.

"She went in my room again mom!" Jackson yelled back.

"Both of you, get down here!" I yelled to both of them, and I heard the footsteps running down the stairs. Both of them stopped in front of me. "What happened?"

"Cara went into my room without my permission again." Jackson said.

"Why did you go into his room Cara?" I asked my daughter.

"He stole my Barbie yesterday." She pouted.

"That is not true." Jackson yelled. "She lost her Barbie, and thinks I stole it."

"Cara, where was the last place you saw your Barbie?" I asked.

"In the living room." She said.

"And why do you think Jackson stole it?" I asked.

"Because he hates me." Cara said and I looked at Jackson, who looked surprised.

"I don't hate you Cara." Jackson said honestly.

"Than why don't you play with me?" Cara asked, you could hear the tears in her voice.

"I have a lot going on right now." Jackson said. Although he was only 10, he did have a lot on his plate right now. "I barely have time to relax myself."

"But I won't see you for a long time after this break." Cara said and Jackson made his way over to her.

"We'll FaceTime each other all the time. Just like dad does." Jackson said.

"It won't be the same." Cara said, now full on crying.

"Sweetheart, we're going to visit them so much while they're on tour." I said trying to calm her down.

"But I'll be lonely." Cara said and I made my way over to her.

"You still have me, and your little brothers." I said and she scowled.

"They suck up all your attention." Cara said.

"They're babies sweetheart." I reasoned with her. "They need a little more attention."

"It's fine." Cara said. "I'll just disappear." She said before stomping up the stairs.

"Now I feel bad." Jackson said.

"Don't feel bad sweetheart. You weren't very understanding when she was a baby either." I told him and he sighed. Than my phone started to ring. "It's your dad. You wanna try to get Cara down here?" I asked and he nodded. I hit the accept button and there was Jace.

"Hey baby." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey babe." I said.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"It's great to see you too." I said sarcastically and he laughed.

"You know I always love looking at that face." He said and I smiled.

"Jackson is trying to get Cara out of her room, and the boys are napping." I told him.

"Is Cara okay?" Jace asked.

"She doesn't want Jackson to go on tour with you." I told him. "She says she's going to be lonely."

"Doesn't she know she's joining the tour like a couple weeks after Jackson does?" Jace asked.

"I haven't told her that." I admitted. "You know she won't do anything if she knows she's leaving to go on tour."

"True. She's just like you in that sense." He said and I scoffed. "How are the boys?" He asked.

"A lot better. Once Matthew got better, Jordan all of the sudden wasn't as grumpy." I smiled and he laughed.

"Those two are going to be as thick as thieves when they're older." Jace said and I couldn't help but nod in agreement. In that moment, Cara and Jackson came back downstairs.

"Daddy!" Cara cheered as she ran over to the phone.

"Hey baby girl. I hear you're upset I'm taking Jackson with me." Jace said and she pouted.

"Why can't I come on tour with you daddy?" Cara pouted. I knew Jace was a sucker for her pouts.

"Jackson didn't come on tour with me when he was 6." Jace reasoned, but I knew he was doing it because she was going to join him soon. "Once you're 10 you can start touring too." Cara huffed and handed the phone over to Jackson.

"Hey dad." Jackson said and I pulled Cara aside while they talked.

"Sweetheart, if you're really upset about Jackson leaving, and me spending too much time with the boys, how about every Thursday night we have date night? Just the two of us?" I asked and she perked up.

"Really?" She asked, super excited.

"Of course. I can always get a sitter." I said and she hugged me so tightly.

"Thank you mommy." She said before joining her brother again. I let them talk for a few more minutes before to took it away.

"Alright you two, time to wash up for dinner." I said. They both said goodbye to Jace before leaving the room.

"Cara seemed to be in a better mood." Jace noted. "What did you say?"

"I told her we can have date night ever Thursday." I said and he smiled. "I know she feels left out, and I never wanted that for her."

"I know what you mean. It makes me want another little girl so she can have a friend." Jace said and I laughed.

"Factory is closed." I reminded him and he smiled.

"A man can dream, can't he?" Jace said.

"You really want another one?" I asked, more seriously.

"I would love to have as many kids as possible with you Clary." Jace said honestly.

"I'll think about it." I said and he smiled.

"I have to go, but I'll text you before bed. I love you Clary." Jace said.

"I love you too." I said before we hung up. Cara and Jackson came back down to the kitchen and started setting the table while I got the boys up. Having another one wouldn't be the end of the world, but not until the twins are older. That's for sure.


	5. Bonus Chapter 2

**Bonus Chapter**

 **Time Jump – Eight Years Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Now that the kids are older, everyone joined me on tour. It was amazing how perfect life was with my family around. I missed them like crazy while they were growing up, but always seeing them after a show these days was something I would never get tired of.

Clary and I did try for another perfect little girl, but we didn't get her. We got another boy, and figured maybe it was time to stop having kids. Don't get me wrong, Cara was absolutely perfect, but part of me wanted to give her a little sister to love on. She loved her brothers, but they got to be too much sometimes. Thankfully Izzy and Simon had 4 girls of their own, so she at least had some female cousins to bond with.

It was Anarchy of Angels farewell tour. We had been doing this for so long, and it was time to hang up the guitar. This tour was extra special though. This time, our opening act was Jackson's band, and I couldn't be prouder of him. Growing up on the road gave him a lot of opportunities and that lead to him meeting other boys who wanted to start and band, and here they are. A bunch of wide eyed 18/19 year olds who want to make their mark in the world.

The Hellions, much to Clary's protest, were rising faster than I imagined they would, and they were set to release their first album within the next couple months. Our farewell tour was almost like their coming out tour. Just enough to dip their toes in, and let everyone know who they were. They also wanted to try and grab many of our fans, which I had to admit, was a great use of their resources.

"Dad, would you please tell Matt and Jordan to leave me the hell alone." Cara said as she stomped over to me.

"Language young lady." I scolded her and she rolled her eyes. Being a 14 year old girl must be hard. "What are they doing?"

"They keep following me around." Cara said.

"Jackson said not to leave you alone." Matt chimed in.

"Yea. Because you have a huge crush on Tyler." Jordan said and Cara got beat red, but I don't think it was from embarrassment, I think she was pissed off.

"Oh my god. You two are the worst brothers in the whole entire world!" Cara yelled at them. "Why couldn't you give me a sister dad? At least than I would have someone on my side."

"We tried sweetheart. That's how we ended up with Ian." I said and she gagged.

"So gross." Cara said and I shrugged. I mean, she did ask.

"Boys." I called, and all four of them made their way over to me. Cara had gone to find Clary, and it was the perfect time to have this little chat.

"What's up dad?" Jackson asked.

"I understand you're taking your roles as protective brothers seriously with her, but Cara can make her own decision, and sometimes, even if they are shit decisions, sorry boys." I said to the young ones. "We need to let her make them on her own. She'll never learn if you shelter her."

"But Tyler is a jerk dad." Jackson said and I nodded. I knew that. He was the younger brother of one of Jackson's band mates, and he was a troublemaker. He was only 15, and he already smoked.

"Trust me, I don't like the kid either, but Cara is never gonna learn how to tell who is right, and who is wrong if we shield her from everyone." I explained and they nodded. "I'm not saying you can't protect her, but sending Matt and Jordan to tail her all day is only going to piss her off. And she has your mothers temper."

"I heard that." Someone said, and I knew it was Clary. I turned around and there were my two girls.

"I only speak the truth." I said and she laughed.

"Cara has something she would like to tell you boys." Clary said and Cara stepped forward.

"I appreciate you all trying your best to protect me from boys, but I don't need it." Cara explained. "And I don't have a crush on Tyler, in fact I find him downright annoying as hell, and such a sexist arrogant wannbe rockstar." She rattled off and I couldn't help but laugh.

"But what about what you said on the phone?" Jackson asked.

"I can admit when someone is hot." Cara scoffed. "And Tyler happens to be hot, but that doesn't make up for how shitty of a person he is."

"You young lady really need to stop cursing so much." I said and Clary laughed.

"Oh please. She's been listening to your music her whole life. It's your fault they all curse." Clary said.

"Yea dad. You said once we became teenagers if the situation called for it, we could." Jackson said and I laughed as I shook my head.

"I knew that rule would come back and bite me in the ass." I said and the whole family laughed.

"Seriously though guys, I do love you all, and I'm happy you're my brothers." Cara said and they all pulled her into a big group hug. Personally I think it's great that Cara is the only girl. It's something she has completely to herself.

"Alright, enough of this mushy shit. We have a show to do." Jackson said and he said his goodbyes before running over to his bad.

"If he has a show, that means I have a show." I said and Clary gave me a kiss.

"I love you." Clary said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I gave her one more kiss before I went over and joined my band. One more look at my family, and I could see Cara laughing with Matt, and Jordan as Ian just watched her siblings with so much joy on his face. They might get on each others nerves, but they would always love each other, and that's what really matters.


End file.
